Gup-TD Tune Up
'Gup-TD Tune Up '''is the 3rd episode of Season 29. Summary Sofia is troubled by the Gup-TD and she realizes that she’s never programmed one of her favorite inventions with the ability to swim underwater. Searching for inspiration, Captain Jake and Kwazii go underwater to explore a coral reef where they find a Turtisle. While gathering information for Sofia, the pirate pals learn all about Turtisle defense, as their new magical animal friend fends off a hungry Spark Shark. Just when everything seems okay and the Gup-TD is ready to test its new abilities, the master key sinks to the bottom of Sparkle Ocean. Kwazii and Captain Jake must then use Turtisle powers to fend off the circling spark shark and recover the key. Plot The episode begins with the Disney Junior Club at Dolphin Shores, each doing their own thing, when Sofia comes out the Gup-TD and kicks its feet. The pirates notice and ask her what is wrong, and she responds by saying that something is wrong with the Gup-TD. The pirates disagree, and they show her some of its capabilities and how much it resembles the characteristics of several species of magical turtle and tortoise of both the Fantasy Forest and the Enchanted Forest. Then Izzy joins the conversation, noting that the Gup-TD can not swim, and Sofia finds out that that is what they should do: modify the Gup-TD so that it can swim. The crew decides to explore magical sea turtles for inspiration. Kwazii and Captain Jake dive down into the water, miniaturize, and wait for a magic sea turtle to swim by them. A grouper chases them into a sea sponge, and then, a turtisle eats the sponge. After it finishes eating, the pirates latch onto its back as it swims. As the pirates continue hanging on, they tell Sofia about their observations while she retrofits the Gup-TD. After heading up for air and diving down again, a spark shark attacks the turtisle. The turtisle turns its shell against the mouth of the spark shark, leading Kwazii to name the sea turtle Fort. To prevent further attacks, Fort hides in a narrow cave. Sofia then calls and says that the Gup-TD's new design is done. Fort and the pirate pals leave the vicinity of the cave, the pirates return to normal size with Kwazii’s growing power, and they resurface. Cubby gets ready to start the Gup-TD but accidentally flings the ignition key into the water. To retrieve the key without getting injured from an attack by the spark shark, Sofia makes TurtIsle Discs for Kwazii and Captain Jake. They dive down and activate their Magical Creature Power Suits with Turtisle Power, where they find the key hanging on a spiny crab. Kwazii distracts the spark shark, while Captain Jake takes the key off the crab. The two resurface afterwards, and Cubby turns on the Gup-TD and takes the Disney Junior Club for an underwater swim, ending the episode. Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia * This episode is based on ''Tortuga Tune-Up from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 29 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 29 episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 29 images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Swimming images Category:Couple images Category:Sports images Category:Season 29 episodes based on cartoons